The Flaw in the Plan
by Billatrix Lestrange
Summary: This is a rewrite of Chapter ThirtySix of Deathly Hallows, the Flaw in the Plan, in which the Dark Lord wins. In your review, please don't flame because of the horrible, miserable outcome. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy my first Harry Potter fan fiction.


Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction! Please don't say you hate it because it's kind of depressing. I plan on this being a one shot but, if there's popular demand, I will right a second chapter, rewriting Nineteen Years Later.

Anyway, this is really just a rewrite of "The Flaw in the Plan." You know, the last actual chapter of Deathly Hallows. Everything else in Deathly Hallows takes place exactly as it had. This is the only difference. Even a lot of the dialogue is the same. The only thing is, I don't use the Dark Lord's name out of loyalty and respect. Sorry if this gets annoying.

And, for legal purposes, sadly, I do not own Harry Potter or any other character and such…although I wish I knew the Dark Lord and Miss Bella.

So, without further ado…

CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX

THE FLAW IN THE PLAN

Harry was lying face down, alive again. Dumbledore had been right. Lily's protection had shielded him again. The Shrieking Shack was freezing, although it was June. His scar burned with unbridled pain, stronger than it had ever done before. His glasses had been knocked off, cutting him across his face. Surviving the Killing Curse was pain on such levels he had never felt before.

He had expected the Death Eaters to be jubilant, but there was silence, apart from a few whispers, and the proud, sadistic, and, above all else, triumphant voice of Bellatrix Lestrange. "My Lord," she cried. She psychotically cackled, and repeated, "My Lord." She spoke to the Dark Lord as if he were her lover. But Harry sensed some worry in her voice. What had happened to cause the silence?

Harry lied perfectly still, afraid that if he moved in the slightest, someone would notice, and all would be lost. He felt his want nearly stabbing into him, giving him hope. It was still there. And so was the Invisibility Cloak. If he were able to play dead, he would survive. He would return, and defeat the Dark Lord once and for all.

"My Lord." Bellatrix cried again.

"Enough, Bella." the Dark Lord said to her. Obeying her master and teacher, Bellatrix calmed down, and, although could not see it, he knew there was a viciously ecstatic grin on her face.

Harry heard footsteps, and was afraid what was about to happen. Desperate to know, desperate to see, Harry opened his eyes the slightest bit, and saw the Dark Lord, snakelike as ever, rising. Many of the Death Eaters scurried away him…Harry saw Rookwood, Yaxley, Dolohov, and Rodolphus Lestrange move away from their master. Lucius Malfoy, formally one of the Dark Lord's favorites, was nowhere to be seen. Only Bellatrix stayed beside the Dark Lord, as was her right. She was his most faithful, most devoted, and most powerful servant. Harry quickly closed his eyes.

The Dark Lord stood proudly over his supposedly defeated foe, and gave a cold, curt laugh. "Harry Potter," he hissed, "the Boy Who Lived…lies dead at the hand of-"

There were gasps in the room. Cries on panic and shock. Bellatrix had nearly screamed. Something was amiss. Something had happened to the Dark Lord when he had cast the Killing Curse. Harry could tell that he had been…not quite unconscious, but wounded. And now he had collapsed. That was why Bellatrix had the fear in her voice.

"My Lord," Bellatrix said once more. "Allow me-"

"No Bella, I do not require assistance." he said coldly. As her master said that, Bellatrix gave an evil, fanatical howl. She was overjoyed at the Dark Lord's recovery. However, the Dark Lord added, "The boy…is he dead?"

There was a painfully awkward silence. Harry opened his eyes the smallest amount once more, to see what the Death Eaters were doing. Many of the Dark Lord's innermost circle were huddled around him, with Bellatrix on her knees beneath him. Not a single Malfoy stood there.

Harry was filled with horror. The Dark Lord knew something, and if Harry made the slightest move, any one of the Death Eaters could have seen him. If that happened, it would all be over.

"You," said the Dark Lord. There was a small shriek of worry. "Examine him. Tell me whether he is dead."

Before the figure had the chance to move, he heard Bellatrix order, "What are you waiting for? Do you dare besmirch your name again?"

Harry didn't know which of them had been sent, but with Bellatrix's comment, he assumed it was Lucius Malfoy…disgraced in the eyes of the Dark Lord, he would surely only be sent to do menial tasks now. If Lucius were to tell the Dark Lord that Harry was still alive, he would be back in favor for not lying to his master, for destroying helping to destroy Harry Potter once and for all. He tried to stop breathing, but his heart continued to thump in terror.

Soft, gentle hands peeled an eyelid, and crept down his shirt, checking for a pulse. He realized that he had been wrong. It wasn't Lucius Malfoy. The only thing he was able to hear was an extremely soft whisper. "Is Draco Alive? Is he in the castle?"

Harry was thankful that Narcissa Malfoy had been sent to check on Harry. Her lips were near his ears, and he was sure that no one else had heard her. She had positioned her hair so that it would shield Harry's lips and face from the others.

"Yes." he breathed back.

Although he was by no means sure, Harry pictured a look of relief on Narcissa's face. Harry had difficulty picturing Narcissa looking relieved, as she had always looked stuck-up and proud. Now, she didn't care. She just wanted Draco Malfoy to be alive.

"He is dead!" she called, faking levels of devotion and joy that rivaled her sister's.

The Dark Lord gave a quick, derisive laugh of victory. Bellatrix screeched over joyously, laughing at the defeat of the last hope. Harry peaked over at the Dark Lord, his eyes barely able to see, and saw that both Narcissa and Lucius had been called over. Narcissa gave her husband a look, and Lucius immediately realized what had transpired.

Harry was continuing to feel lucky for Narcissa's choice. She had abandoned her pureblood mania for the love of her family. Even Narcissa Malfoy had some redeeming qualities.

The Dark Lord stood proudly, and Harry knew he would not collapse again. "You see?" he shouted. "Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, is now dead by my hands, and no man alive can threaten me now. Watch! Crucio!"

The Death Eaters chortled, as Harry suffered through the pain. He knew it would happen, but the pain was worse than he imagined. The Dark Lord's hatred of him had made the curse particularly powerful. He was lifted into the air, where Bellatrix was permitted to join in with the torture, and the pain grew worse. However, he forced himself to stay limp, to stay "dead."

"Now what shall we do, my Lord?" Narcissa asked, wanting to get to the castle to find her son.

Bellatrix answered with a cruel snarl. "We will go to the castle, and show them what has become of their beloved baby Potter." She laughed.

"Yes…" the Dark Lord whispered in his cold voice. "I have waited for this day for years now. Who will drag the body?" Many of the Death Eaters, trying to earn their Lord's favor, volunteered, but the Dark Lord only said, "No…I have an idea."

There were cries of laughter, even louder than before. Once again, Bellatrix's laugh overpowered the others, while Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy forced a laugh. Harry felt the ground tremble, and knew what the Dark Lord had in store.

Bellatrix continued to laugh the loudest. "The half-breed!" she shrieked. "Yes, let the filthy animal carry him."

"Yes, Hagrid." the Dark Lord said. "Carry your little friend. Carry the Chosen One. Don't forget to put on his glasses. I want them to know that the Boy Who Lived has died."

A sobbing Hagrid, forced by the Death Eaters, lifted Harry gently, quietly crying. Although he greatly wished to, Harry could not tell Hagrid that he was alive. He would have to keep up the charade until the time was right.

"Move!" the Dark Lord ordered, and Hagrid, at wand point of at least a dozen Death Eaters, stepped forward with the victorious armies of the Dark Lord. Harry continued to fake his death, even when he hit branches. Hagrid wasn't intentionally being careless, but he wasn't able to walk straight in his depression.

The Death Eaters were followed by the hordes of creatures they had at their command. Hundreds, if not thousands of Dementors, two giants, Fenrir Greyback and his werewolves…the giants were making noise to overpower that of the laughing Death Eaters.

Harry also heard what he at first thought was horses. He quickly realized it was centaurs, watching the Dark Lord's triumphant march. Harry realized Hagrid had stopped sobbing.

"BANE!"

Harry almost opened his eyes at Hagrid's roar. "Happy, are yeh? Happy yeh didn't fight! Yeh cowards! Happy Harry Potter's-" Hagrid couldn't bring himself to finish.

However, Bellatrix finished for him. "Dead." she finished aristocratically, cruelly laughing at both Hagrid and the centaurs. "Wittle Potter is dead, and the Dark Lord is triumphant! And it's all because you half-breeds didn't help. Aww…boo." She cackled again.

The centaurs would not take being called half-breeds. Many of them raised their bows, and after a moment of reluctance, Bane joined them. Before they could attack, the giants swept down upon them. Bellatrix, Rookwood, Yaxley, Dolohov and Travers all fired killing curses into the centaur mob. They never stood a chance without the help of the others.

Within moments, Bane was the last surviving centaur, and Bellatrix continued to mock him. "Awww…poor little Baney, feeling sorry for not helping." She cackled again, and shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" There was a green flash of light, and the last of the centaurs died.

As the triumphant army reached the end of the Forbidden Forest, and returned to Hogwarts Castle, the Dark Lord ordered them to stop. The Dark Lord, followed closely by Bellatrix, walked over to Hagrid, and stood directly in front of Harry. He took out his wand, and magnified his voice once more.

"Harry Potter is dead! He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone." The Death Eaters roared with laughter, and many of them began to jeer.

"The battle is won!" the Dark Lord continued. "You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you will be spared. Your parents and children, brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together!"

There was silence. No one made a sound. Everyone refused to believe that Harry had died. It just wasn't possible.

"Many of the Slytherin's have already realized that this is the way to power. The centaurs tried to resist us, and now they all lie dead. Surrender now, and you will be spared."

Harry was able to open his eyes to see that Nagini had been placed around her master's neck. The great snake was hissing at the Hogwarts students and faculty, at the members of the Order of the Phoenix, and at everyone within the castle. The Dark Lord laughed triumphantly. "It is over. Come!"

The only other person who spoke was Hagrid. "Harry…no, not Harry." he sobbed.

The Death Eaters began to march again, except this time they were headed for the entrance to the school itself. The Dark Lord sent Mulciber and Selwyn to open the door. Harry knew that this would be the moment where everyone he had ever cared for, who had nearly died to save him, would see their worst fears come true.

"NO!"

Harry had no idea Professor McGonagall could scream that horribly. The Death Eaters laughed at her pain, and Harry saw that the survivors of the battle were all moving over to see their dead hero.

Harry than heard both Ron and Hermione shout "No!" This was even more horrible than when Professor McGonagall had done it. What was worse, though, was Ginny.

"Harry! Harry! HARRY!" she wailed.

The survivors began to yell cries of anger at the Death Eaters. No one dared to cast spells, at least not yet, but wands were drawn. The Death Eaters began to respond in turn, but the Dark Lord held them back.

"It is over!" he yelled. "Hagrid, lay him where he belongs. At the feet of his conqueror, at the feet of the conqueror of death itself!" Harry was lowered onto the grass, and there was an outburst of sorrow and anger. People even dared to threaten the Dark Lord himself. "Harry Potter is dead! He was nothing, and never will be anything but a weak, whelp of a boy who relied on others greater than himself."

"He beat you!" Ron yelled, and the defenders of the Hogwarts were screaming at the Dark Lord and his followers, forcing him to cast a silencing charm.

The Dark Lord laughed confidently, and said, "He died trying to escape. Saving himself."

But the Dark Lord stopped himself from continuing. Someone had broken in front of the crowd, standing in between the Death Eaters and the defenders. Bellatrix quickly disarmed him, and knocked him to the ground, giving him a hungry look…she wanted to play with her food.

The Dark Lord hissed, "And who is this? Who is this who wants to show what happens to those who disobey? Who is this who continues to fight?"

Before the boy could answer, Bellatrix cackled, and said, "Why, it's Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble. The son of the Aurors, remember?"

"Yes," the Dark Lord said, "I remember now." Neville was unarmed, unprotected, and the mercy of the Dark Lord and his followers. "Now Neville, you are pureblood, are you not, you brave boy."

Neville simply and defiantly said, "So what if I am?"

The Dark Lord seemed proud with Neville's courage. "You show spirit and bravery, and you come from a noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater, Neville Longbottom. We need your kind."

Neville spit at the Dark Lord, and said, "I'll never join you!" He added, "Dumbledore's Army!" At the mention of the name Dumbledore, the Dark Lord grew furious. At the mention of Dumbledore's army, many of the defenders cried out, causing the Dark Lord to recast his silencing charm. However, it didn't work, and the crowd continued to roar.

The Dark Lord looked disappointed, and said, "Very well." Harry knew that the Dark Lord was about to make an example of Neville. "If that's your choice, Longbottom, we'll go back to the original plan. On your head, be it."

The Dark Lord waved his wand, and a strange looking object flew out of the castle's window. The object landed in the Dark Lord's hand, and everyone soon knew what it was. The Sorting Hat.

"There will be no more Houses in Hogwarts. The School's emblem, symbols, and colors will change to that of my ancestor, Salazar Slytherin. The greatest of the founders of Hogwarts. They will suffice. Won't they, Neville Longbottom?"

The Dark Lord placed a full body bind on Neville. He than placed the Hat on Neville's head, so that it covered most of his face. The crowds were growing angrier, and the Death Eaters all raised their wands, all ready to fire whatever curses they needed to defeat the weakened defenders.

With a flick of his wand, the Hat combusted on Neville's head and he screamed in pain. Harry wanted to act, he was about to act when all of a sudden…

Grawp came down, screaming, "HAGGER!" Before he could do anything, though, the Dark Lord's giants turned their attention and ran to him. They began to beat on him, knocking him into the ground, causing Hermione to scream.

As everyone turned their attention to the battling giants, including the Dark Lord and Nagini, Neville broke free of his body bind. The Hat fell of his head, and a gleaming silver blade with a ruby encrusted handled appeared. Neville lifted it out of the hat, and saw the giant snake's head.

The Dark Lord turned around to late to realize that Neville Longbottom had come close to decapitating Nagini. He had come close to destroying his final Horcrux. He had no time to act. The last Horcrux would be destroyed.

"CRUCIO!"

Neville dropped the Sword of Godric Gryffindor and collapsed to the ground in pain, and Nagini moved her head to protect herself. Bellatrix had turned around in time to bring Neville screaming to the ground. She cackled, and cast another torture curse upon Neville.

The Dark Lord smirked, and said, "Bella, you have dealt with Neville's family before. Why don't you show Neville what it's like to be tortured to insanity?"

There was a hungry look in Bellatrix's eyes, and she said, "Yes, my Lord. With pleasure." She laughed, as she screamed, "CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!" Neville fell even further to the ground in pain, and Rabastan Lestrange ran to retrieve the Sword of Gryffindor.

There were screams of horror from the defenders. People couldn't believe that accident-prone Neville Longbottom was the one defying the Dark Lord. Many of the defenders raised their wands to battle the Dark Lord and Bellatrix, but knew that anyone who fired a curse would be killed. The Death Eaters had greater numbers, and were more powerful. It was hopeless.

Harry wanted to help, but as he was about to rise to help his friend, he heard Bellatrix say, "Little Longbottom, always picked on, won't go loony. CRUCIO!" She waited a second, and Harry realized that she waited for the Dark Lord to nod.

She than screamed the unthinkable words. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The green jet of light hit Neville on the forehead, and he died in defiance of the Dark Lord.

There were cries of horror emanating from the great hall were depressing. Hermione had burst into tears, with Ron comforting her. Ginny stood there with her mouth wide open. Professor McGonagall solemnly stared at Neville's dead body. However, there was one person who would not let Neville's death mean defeat.

"STUPIFY! DIFFINDO! CONFRINGO! INCARCEROUS!" Everyone, Death Eater and defender, turned to see Augusta Longbottom casting spells at Bellatrix and three other Death Eaters. Only Bellatrix had been able to deflect the stunning spell that had been sent at her, and even that had been a matter of luck. Before the Death Eaters could act, she cried out, "INCENDIO!"

The Dark Lord screamed. A ball of fire had been sent at his precious snake, his final Horcrux, and she had caught fire. Before the Dark Lord could perform an Aguamenti charm, the snake had shriveled up and died.

Harry, while saddened at Neville's death, was relieved that Nagini was dead. The Dark Lord could be defeated now…most of his soul had been destroyed. Harry knew that it was almost over, that they were close to victory.

Augusta Longbottom continued to cast spells at the Death Eaters, knowing that her fate had been set. She had been able to Stun Rabastan and blasted Selwyn, but her end was coming. The Dark Lord pointed his wand, the Elder Wand, at her, and coldly shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry heard a loud collapse in the distance, and concluded that Grawp had been defeated by the other giants. Knowing that he needed to hide now, as everyone turned their attention again to Grawp, Harry tucked himself beneath the Invisibility Cloak. He heard Hagrid cry, "HARRY? WHERE'S HARRY?"

The fighting resumed. The Death Eaters, led by Bellatrix charged into the room. Many of them through Killing Curses without even aiming, knowing that the impact would cause an explosion. The Dark Lord waited outside, and noticed that Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had barely entered the battle.

A moment later, Harry heard Narcissa crying, "Draco! Draco! DRACO!" She ran into the room, ignoring the battle completely. Only seconds later, her husband did the same thing.

Curses flew across the Great Hall of Hogwarts, and Harry saw explosions everywhere. The Death Eaters were triumphing, but if Dumbledore had been right, there was nothing to worry about. If Harry were able to deal with the Dark Lord, the battle would end.

Thestrals and Buckbeak the Hippogriff flew into the Hall, which provided some much needed aid for the defenders. As they began to attack some of the Death Eaters, the Dementors also glided into the Halls, sucking the life out of the defenders. Harry saw Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell cornered by them, and watched as they were overpowered, given the Dementor's kiss.

Harry saw the Patil sisters dueling with Thorfinn Rowle, and realized they were losing. There was a flash of green light, and Padma dropped dead. Lavender Brown ran to join her best friend, and cast a curse at Rowle. The curse was deflected, and there were two more flashes of green light.

A giant crystal ball flew across the room, and Rowle collapsed to the ground. Trelawney had thrown more crystal balls, and was now being cornered by Mulciber. As she began to try to hit him, he shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

The Dark Lord himself had now entered the fray, and was firing killing curses across the room. Harry saw Sturgis Podmore and Dedalus Diggle hit with two of these curses. Someone tried to hit him with a curse of their own, but they met the same fate as Podmore and Diggle. When Harry looked more carefully, he noticed that it had been Hestia Jones.

Harry looked around the room to see Bellatrix prancing around, firing killing curses at students. Harry watched to his horror as Alicia Spinnet and Oliver Wood fell victim to these curses. She was deflecting every spell thrown at her.

Harry heard a cry in the crowd. "Fight! Fight for Master Regelus! Fight for the defender of House Elves! Fight the Dark Lord!" He saw Kreacher at the head of an army of Hogwarts House Elves, each of them carrying little knives, stabbing at the ankles of the Death Eaters.

Travers, Mulciber, and Jugson turned their attention to the attacking House Elves, who had been able to stab Goyle Senior and Avery, and began firing an assortment of curses. There were numerous explosions, and a cloud of smoke. As it cleared, Harry was depressed at seeing Kreacher's body.

Harry saw that Bill, Charlie, Mr. Weasley, George, and Fleur were in a powerful duel with Rookwood and Dolohov. Dolohov pointed his wand at Charlie and shouted, "Stupefy!"

The curse knocked Charlie to the ground, and as his father, turning to reenervate him, Augustus Rookwood cried, "Avada Kedavra!" The jet of green light hit Arthur Weasley before he realized what had happened.

At the same time, Dolohov had also cried out, "Avada Kedavra" at Charlie Weasley. The duel became more intense, as the Weasley's and Fleur fought to defeat the Death Eaters responsible for the Weasley murders. Bill, Fleur, and George, in their rage seemed like they had been able to get the upper hand when the unthinkable happened.

Bellatrix skipped by, and cast a killing curse that hit Bill, the most powerful of the three. She didn't even look back to see who she had killed. Within moments, Rookwood and Dolohov had killed George and Fleur, respectively.

Harry turned to see that the Dark Lord was killing more and more Hogwarts students, including Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Susan Bones. An enraged Professor McGonagall went up to him, and shouted, "You will not harm another Hogwarts student!" She quickly cast a Stunning spell at him, which he was only narrowly able to deflect.

Walden Macnair and Hagrid were fighting, and Macnair dodged every punch Hagrid cast at him. Harry, knowing what was about to happen, nearly stood up and defended Hagrid, but it happened to quickly. There had been another flash of green light, and Hagrid was dead.

Bellatrix continued to skip around, killing everyone who opposed the Dark Lord, but students in particular. Dean, Seamus, Ernie Macmillan, and Hannah Abbot all found themselves at the wrong end of a killing curse. Bellatrix had also killed Firenze, and Harry was beginning to realize that he had to act soon. He just was unable to get to the Dark Lord. If he revealed himself too soon, he could be hit by a stray killing curse.

Elphias Doge and Madam Pompfrey were fighting off, and losing to, Rodolphus Lestrange. Madam Hooch was just lying dead on the ground, and Harry couldn't even tell which of the Death Eaters had done it. Harry, trying to proceed forward, saw another green light, and Madam Pompfrey's body. It was only another second before he heard another Killing Curse cast, and didn't even want to look at Elphias Doge's dead body.

Harry turned again to where he was going, and saw that the Dark Lord was still dueling Professor McGonagall, only now, she had been reinforced by Kingsley and Professor Slughorn. He was still managing to win the duel, and Harry knew that if he didn't get involved soon.

Percy and Penelope Clearwater were fighting Pius Thicknesse. The Minister threw a killing curse at Penelope, who joined the many fallen of Hogwarts. Harry didn't know what was happening anymore.

He turned to see that Bellatrix had stopped prancing around, and that she had begun to duel Hermione. Hermione was no match for Bellatrix, and Luna ran to join her. They were still no match for her.

Harry saw Yaxley cast a killing curse at Lee Jordan, Dolohov torturing Professor Flitwick's dead body, and Walden Macnair Stupefying and killing Professor Sprout. Harry saw Ron defeating Greyback, but at the same time, watched Aberforth killed by Rookwood. Percy was defeating Pius Thicknesse, and Lucius and Narcissa were still running around shouting for Draco.

Harry turned to see that Ginny had joined Hermione's and Luna's fight against Bellatrix. Even without her own wand, Bellatrix was overpowering the three of them. "Stupefy!" she shouted, and Harry watched Luna fall to the ground.

Hermione turned and said, "Rennervate," raising Luna. As she said this, Bellatrix disarmed her.

Bellatrix turned to Ginny and screamed, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Ginny was quick enough to dodge the spell, but the explosion caused by it hitting the floor knocked her to ground. Bellatrix turned and Stunned both Luna and Hermione. Harry ran to help the three, but it was too late. Mrs. Weasley was running to do the same thing.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BI-"

"STUPEFY!" Bellatrix screamed before Mrs. Weasley could finish her immortal words, and a jet of red light flew out of her wand. Mrs. Weasley jumped to the ground before being hit. Bellatrix cackled, and Mrs. Weasley stood up.

"You-will-never-harm-another-Weasley-again!" she panted.

The two witches were determined to kill one another. Spells were flying across the room as the naturally powerful Bellatrix and the enraged Molly Weasley dueled. Explosions were being caused, and the two appeared to be evenly matched…until Bellatrix cast a curse knocking Mrs. Weasley to her feet.

"What will happen to your children when I've killed you? When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie, and Georgie, and Arty, and Charlie, and Billy? Bellatrix cackled again. She had the same look as Sirius had on his face when he died, and Harry thought he knew what was going to happen.

"CONFRINGO MAXIMA!" Mrs. Weasley cried, only to have her curse deflected.

"Well, she knows 'ow to play!" Bellatrix laughed. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Ginny, seeing her mother die, stood up to duel with Bellatrix, but was again quickly being defeated. Harry quietly crept over to Hermione and Luna, and unstunned them, so that they to could join in the fight against Bellatrix. Harry saw Ron run over to help the three of them, after he had defeated Greyback.

Before Ron could get to them, Bellatrix had fired another killing curse-this time at Hermione. There was a flash of green light, and Hermione fell to the ground. Ginny gasped. Luna, although still vacant in her expression, was horrified. Ron, however…

"YOU KILLED HER!" he cried, as Bellatrix Stunned Luna again.

Bellatrix gave an aristocratic laugh…"Awww…little Ronnie upset over Hermione." Before Ron could do anything, she continued, "INCARCEROUS!" ropes appeared around Ron, chaining him to the ground.

Ginny, who had been casting spells at Bellatrix the entire time (although they were all deflected), was alone in the duel against her now. Bellatrix cast a spell that knocked Ginny to the ground, and said, "I think I'll keep you and Ronnie alive…more fun that way."

Harry was enraged now more than ever. He took off the Invisibility Cloak, and tried to cast a Cruciatus Curse at Bellatrix. She fell to the ground, screaming in pain, but even in his state of fury, Bellatrix was able to shrug off the curse. "My Lord!" she screamed. "He's alive! Harry Potter's alive!"

The Dark Lord, who had successfully thrown a Killing Curse at Kingsley, turned over, and saw Bellatrix dueling Harry and Ginny. He turned around and Stunned Slughorn, leaving McGonagall as the only one of his three opponents left. The old woman was powerful, but not powerful enough. He would defeat her shortly. "You will not kill another person within these halls!" she defiantly shouted. She was wrong, and a Killing Curse hit her in the chest.

Bellatrix bound Ginny as Death Eater began to surround Harry. "Leave 'im for the Dark Lord!" she cried, as many of them looked anxious to be the one who killed Harry Potter.

The Dark Lord walked over, and the surviving Death Eaters, holding Ron, Ginny, Percy, Slughorn, Cho, and Luna captive, began to form a circle around them. Harry also saw that the Malfoys, all three of them, had been captured, being held by Dolohov and Macnair. Draco still had his mother's wand, but Lucius and Narcissa had been disarmed.

"Cissy!" Bellatrix cried. "Traitor!"

It was not Narcissa who answered, but Lucius. "My Lord, please, understand we are still loyal. Draco, please, do something to show our loyalty."

Draco reluctantly pointed his wand at Harry and said the single worst word he could have said. There was no enthusiasm within his voice, so the spell had not taken much affect. Draco Malfoy had said, "Expelliarmus."

"Lucius, you are a traitor." The Dark Lord said. "And for that, you and your family must die. You're not even worthy of being killed by me anymore, you Blood Traitors! Macnair, deal with them." Within seconds, all three Malfoys were dead.

Harry knew that his hope was slim now…he was no longer master of the Elder Wand. Somehow, Walden Macnair, the would be executioner of Buckbeak, had become master of the Elder Wand. Although the Dark Lord was still not it's master, he would learn eventually…and now Harry would be defeated.

Harry stood, facing death, his mother's protection expired, his Elder Wand card stolen, and the last of the defenders of Hogwarts held captive, knowing that he would die. He wasn't even armed anymore…Draco's wand was beneath him, but if he tried to get it…maybe he could take out some Death Eaters with him. Maybe he could disarm Macnair…in one last desperate attempt, Harry grabbed Draco's wand and pointed it at Macnair. As he picked up the wand, he heard two words.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ The Dark Lord's killing curse hit Harry on his scar, and he fell to his death.


End file.
